New Family!
by 2myangel
Summary: Summary is inside! Smitchie!
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Summary

Mitchie Torres, the daughter of famous chef Cornelia Torres and Steven Torres, the famous music producer/ song writer and President of M.C. Records' life has always been normal. Going to school, hanging with friends, ignoring enemies, and playing music. Now her life is a jumble after her parents called her about an unexpected news.

After Mitchie's parents arrived from vacation, both divorced and decides to remarry after having a reunion with childhood friends/ old love mates. With everything happening at once, the conflict of having the wedding and Mitchie's band participating at her school, Angel Rose Prep-Academy's Music Festival, and Connect 3 happens to be in the way of everything. Connect 3? Yes, THE Connect 3, famous boy band consisting of Jason, Shane, and Nate Grey are also attending Angel Rose Prep-Academy, trying to get a break from the media. What will happen to Mitchie's life now?

* * *

_First chapter will be up soon!_

_Hope you like it! _

_Reviews!  
_

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: The News

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

Mitchie's POV

I woke up at exactly five thirty in the morning, getting ready for my daily morning run. Today is the last Saturday before school starts and it's also the Saturday my parents come back from their two-month cruise ship trip, an anniversary gift my sister, Camille, but everyone calls her Cam, and I prepared for them.

I walked downstairs with my iPod, Blackberry and messenger bag in hand to the kitchen for breakfast, only to find our family cook, Mr. Adams and his son, also my best guy friend, Danny cooking breakfast. "Good morning!" I greeted them then sat down on a stool. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, eggs, and sausages, " responded Danny while giving me a plate of it. Yum! I love Mr. Adams' cooking, it's the best in the world, well actually next to my mom of course. My mom owns chains of five-star restaurants around the globe, she's also the top chef, while my dad owns and runs his own recording company, M.C. Records, named after both me and my older sister.

"So, are you excited for your parents' homecoming?" asks Mr. Adams.

"Yes," I drank some milk, "and I think they have some news for me." I thought about every phone conversation I've had with my parents, they both sounded so nervous and it's like they're hiding something. I also noticed some background voices over the phone, but they are calling me from their room phone because their cell phones are out of service.

I finished my breakfast by the time Camille came down, she was fully dressed. Odd, she never go out or wake up early on a Saturday. "Morning Cam, you going out?" I ask her, eying her every move.

"Yeah, I'm meeting Jamie at the mall, then we're going to buy some school supplies. Do you need anything? I could buy something for you while I'm there." Cam offered. Note, Jamie is Cam's on-and-off boyfriend. Usually about three times a week, they break up then make up, again.

I shook my head, "Thanks, but I already bought everything I need two weeks ago." That's me, I'm always prepared, well, not always but most of the time. I stood up, walked to the sink and placed my empty plate and glass. I turned around and faced Mr. Adams, "Thanks for the breakfast, Mr. Adams."

"You're welcome, and Mitchie, don't worry about buying the steaks for the barbecue tonight, I already bought them yesterday." said Mr. Adams.

I smiled at him, that was so nice of Mr. Adams, I walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you again! Did you by any chance buy extras just in case?" I asked because later this afternoon, I'm having the band and the gang over for practice, for sure they'll stay for dinner, and the boys have a pretty big appetite.

He laughed, I looked at him, I wasn't joking. "Don't worry, I bought a lot. I know how your friends eat, like Danny over there." pointing at Danny scarfing down his ninth pancake.

"Hey! I don't eat that much!" Danny protested. We all looked at him, then started laughing, while Danny was blushing tomato red.

After I calmed down, I started out the door with my music player and phone. "I'm going!" I yelled. When I got to the front door, Danny came running up to me, "Dad forgot to ask, what time is the gang coming? And are you heading straight to piano practice after your run?" Danny asks in one breath.

"The gang's coming at around one thirty. I'm going to Andy's house and probably take a shower there, then we'll both head to piano practice. We'll be home at probably twelve fifteen, and tell him I'll be eating out with Andy."

Andy is my best friend in the whole world, I met her when we were in first grade, and yes, Andy is a girl. Her full name is Andrea but she hates it when people call her that, I don't know why though.

* * *

I have been running around the neighborhood for two hours already, and it's still pretty early. I stopped at the community park, got some water bottle from the vending machines, then sat down on one of the benches. I chugged the cold water down my burning throat. Ah, that was refreshing.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I jumped at the noise, I looked around the park and noticed not a single person. I felt a vibration from my messenger bag, as I opened the bag, the ringing got louder. I should have known it was my phone, I thought I changed my ring tone into one my band's songs, I guess I have to try to change it again. I pulled my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously. Well, you'll never know, it might be a stalker who got my number.

"Mitchie!" the person from the other line screamed excitedly. I had to pull the phone away as the caller screamed. Wait, I know that voice!

"Mom!" I said excitedly. "How are you and dad? I thought you weren't going to call today? Is dad there? Am I on speaker?"

"Hey baby girl," I heard my dad say. I froze, dad just called me 'baby girl'. He never uses that nick name unless something is wrong or when he's nervous about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked with full concern in my voice.

Mom and dad must have noticed, "Nothing is wrong sweetie!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "So, I'm guessing you have some news for me?"

"Wh-what," mom stuttered, "a-a-are y-you t-ta-talking a-about?"

Now I definitely know that something's wrong, mom only stutters when something's wrong or when she's nervous.

"Mom, don't lie to me, you never stutter unless you have some news that you think I won't be able to take, and dad used his 'baby girl' name to me. What's the news? Come on, I could take it." I said trying to persuade them.

I heard them sigh over the phone, this must news must be big for them to sigh like this. Usually, they don't sigh about anything unless it has something to do with their business but that can't be it because both of their business have been blooming!

"Sweetie, your father and I are getting a divorce."

I completely thought my world stopped after hearing mom's last word. Divorce. Divorce! How could they get a divorce? I have never even seen them fight before, sure they've had arguments but it never went far.

"Mitchie? Mitchie? Oh I knew it..." mom said frantically over the phone but I didn't hear the rest.

I hung up on them, grabbed my messenger bag and empty bottle, then ran as fast as I can to Andy's house. I was glad her house was closer to the park than my house. When I got there I was already crying, I rang the bell twice, in less than two minutes Andy opened the door with a smile on her face, but when she saw my tears she pulled me inside and hugged me thightly. I hugged her tight and cried in her arms. She led me up to her room, we sat down on her bed. She rocked me back and forth.

"Shh, Mitch. Come on, tell me what's wrong?" Andy said in a low soft but still audible voice.

After five minutes, I calmed down. I just couldn't believe my parents are going to divorce. Was their relationship that bad? Was it my fault? Did they fight at the ship? Maybe if they didn't go to that two-month cruise they won't be thinking of this divorce. Maybe the-

I was pulled off my last thought by Andy shaking my shoulders. I forgot about her. I looked up at her with still teary eyes. Her expression were full of concern.

"What happened Mitchie?"

"I- parents- ship-" I knew I was blabbering but I couldn't help it, just the thought of my parents not together anymore is so sad. What went wrong? I felt a hand slap my face. Ouch! That stings, instantly I covered my now red cheek, and glared at Andy for slapping me.

"Finally, glad you're back Mitch." said Andy with a smile but her eyes still full of concern.

I gave her a small smile. "Sorry, and thanks Andy, you're the best." I hugged her again then let go.

"Now tell me, what happened?" asked Andy slowly.

And I told her, starting from my suspicions to that last phone conversation with my parents. I started tearing again, and Andy pulled me in an even tighter hug than before. I forgot, her parents are the same. Andy's been through this before and with no one to comfort her when she cried all those times.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I forgot you were one, too. And I'm here talking about my problems." She laughed, I laughed along with her.

"It's fine," she said. That's one of the things why I admire Andy so much, she's so strong and independent. I wish I could be like her instead of always running away from my problems. "Try talking to them again, they might have a very good reason as to why they're doing this."

I nodded, I knew she was right. I still have to face my parents. "Thank you Andy! You're the BEST best friend in the whole universe!" I hugged her.

"Aw, don't worry about it, I'm always here for you. You're like my sister, so it was nothing. Now why don't we go get ready for piano practice, I smell like tears and your sweat." she said. I grabbed a pillow from her bed and wacked her with it. "Hey!" Andy cried.

"Heeeyyy!" I said jokingly then ran to the bathroom before she could wack me back with another pillow.

I feel better now.

* * *

_Hope you like it!_

_Please review! Fine if you criticize.  
_

_Next chapter will be up!_

_Add any suggestions you like me to add for later chapters if you have any ideas!  
_


End file.
